


Sumo On Ice

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Sumo Wrestling, That Sumo Geico commercial, Viktor loves all of his fans, Yuuri could learn a thing or two, also weird POV change, for a friend on tumblr, sorry - Freeform, this is just a cute little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yokozuna Akagawa Toru is about to retire from the sport of Sumo; he has one last match to fight before he does so. Yuuri, wanting to share more of his ethnic background with his Russian Boyfriend, takes him to this last Sumo Championship match. Toru asks them a favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chamberoffangirlsecrets on Tumblr posted the Geico Sumo Commercial with the pithy comment "is this Yuri on Ice" or something akin to that. *shrugs* and I thought it was funny and we came up with this. Because you know Viktor would do that. :) because he's amazing and Yuuri would go with it, because he just wants Viktor to be happy.   
> Also, there is a weird POV change about a third of the way in. It starts out as first person and then switches to 3rd. Listen, 3rd person limited is my jam. but somehow, the vagueness of Yuuri's first person and the 3rd limited kinda...I don't know. gave a certain tone to this that I REALLY LIKE. So I'm sorry if it reads weird. I totally meant for that style to happen. So don't think that I don't know how jacked up it is. It is certainly jacked up. But I hope it's cute and that anyone who reads this likes it. :)

 

_ HI THERE! My name is Yokozuna Akagawa Toru. That’s my real and Sumo name. I am about to retire from Sumo and live a nice, quiet life away from the stress. Yay! ^_^ but before I do. There is one more thing I want to experience.  _

 

_ I want to be a figure skater! Even for just one day!  _

 

_ ~*~ _

 

“Yuuuuuurrrriiiiiiii!” Viktor gave his boyfriend/fiance a deadpanned gaze. “What are we doing in Tokyo when we have an exhibition to practice for?” he all but demanded. Okay, he demanded. I gulped. My anxiety peaked but this would be the last time that Akagawa Toru would wrestle and defend his title before retiring top of his class. This was as important to the world of Sumo as the GPF’s are to figure skaters. 

 

“You’ll see, it’s a surprise. You’ll love it!” I insisted as we waited in line to enter the arena. Sumo has a long history here in Japan and to be honest I’m not all that caught up on it. It has roots all the way back to the Edo period and the basic goal is to get your opponent to step out of the ring. 

 

It even has ties to Shinto, so the match doesn’t start right away. They have to do ceremonies first. Viktor and I find our seats. The clay/dirt mound has been built and the line put through it. And the Sumo wrestlers are lining up to parade around for us. 

 

Viktor is excited about it now. 

 

“What is this? Who are they?” he asks me. 

 

“Those are the lower ranked Sumo wrestlers; they’ll come around first and then Akagawa Toru because he’s the top man here.” I tried to explain. I can’t believe I took Viktor to a Sumo Match without knowing all the details. Oh! I’m just the WOOoooRST!!!!!!!!!

 

“Oh! Interesting…!” well, he wasn’t bored out of his mind. So far.  We sat there and watched as they got on with the pre-bout ceremony. Of course this would be the only day we could come, since we did have something to prepare for the second annual hot springs on ice event.  I had admired Akagawa Toru as a kid. Not as much as Viktor of course. Mom put me in a Sumo summer program for the fun of it. Because I was pudgy. But I was thrown about easily. So, skating it was. Thank God. 

 

I had a sudden image of me as a Sumo and Viktor as an ice skater and he just looked at me oddly. But eventually I would have shown him just how good I was and he still would have fallen in love with me. ^_^* hey, he’s always done that in my dreams, the fantasies I will never tell him because he’s a sadist. All the Russians are. 

 

Viktor grips my hand; the ceremony comes to a close. The first bout are by two of the lower placed Sumo’s; They take a horse stance and put both fists on the ground. The referee calls the start then; they rush at each other and push. They’re jiggling on either side of the matt, trying to throw the other out. The crowd cheers Even Viktor shouts something out in Russian. 

 

The matches go somewhat like this until Arakawa Turo and another Sumo takes to the ring. All of his fans give the mightiest blast of cheers I’ve heard in my life. It’s deafening to a point. Viktor gets caught up in it, but he’s always been excitable like that. Especially when he isn’t the one performing. He cheers when Toru shoves the other Wrestler near the edge of the ring. For a second it looks as if he’ll win within the first two moments of the match, yet, he is pushed back. The battle wages on, both pushing the other as far as they can. It comes down to tactics. They disengage, brute force will get neither of them anywhere. 

 

Viktor and I watch closely as they as close to the edge of the ring as possible. Right now it’s a chicken contest. Toru waits, the other Sumo is younger and far more impatient than the Yokozuna. He rushes Toru who steps to the side at the very last second. His opponent topples out of the circle. THe cheers are deafening as Toru is deemed the champion. 

 

“Can we meet him?” Viktor asked. I smiled. 

 

“Of course. Let’s hurry the line will be long.” 

 

~*~

 

Viktor is very patient as we wait about ten people deep in line. He’s done this before. Sitting at a card table signing autographs and taking as many selfies as quickly as he could. Thankfully no one here recognizes us. Viktor holds my hand as he gushes about all the matches. I am very happy he enjoyed it. Tomorrow will see us back on our ice. 

 

When we finally get to Akagawa Toru, he looks tired but happy. Dressed in a tradition Yukata, he gives us a smile. Then his blue eyes go wide. “Are you…?” he stood form his chair. “Are you Viktor Nikiforov?” his English is only slightly stilted but it’s good enough that Viktor smiles and confirms it. 

 

“Yes, I am here for an autograph!” he gestures at the poster he had of course bought as soon as we got to the kiosk. 

 

“I….I am so happy to meet you! I am planning on going to your Ice gala!” Akagawa Toru said. 

 

“Ah.I am so glad1” 

 

“I watched you for a few years now, of course I have also watched Katsuki-san as well.” he grinned. “And….well….now that you are here may I ask….” 

 

There’s a pregnant pause. “Yes?” Viktor encourages. Because he would. 

 

“Would you give me a lesson! Just one! I’ve always wanted to be a figure skater but I went for Sumo instead because...well…..I am very good at it.” he laughed bashfully. 

 

Viktor would never turn down a fan. He’s that type of skater. “Of course. Please come by tomorrow, we’re on the ice at nine sharp.” 

 

Akagawa-san bows and smiles. He takes the poster and signs it, free of charge. We walk away after giving him the address to the Ice Castle Skating Rink; Viktor has a huge smile on his face and Akagawa-san has knew enthusiasm for meeting his fans. 

 

“Wow.” I have to clean off my glasses. The potent admiration is just flooding the street from Viktor’s huge heart shaped, blue eyes. 

 

“Hey! I know, what about we fit Toru in somewhere!” Viktor said, when those two had gotten to first names I missed or it’s just easier for him to say in English. We’re still learning each other’s languages. 

 

“You want to give him an exhibition?” I asked, confused. 

 

“He’d love it!” Viktor pulled me towards a cafe. “I’ll have to study the sumo moves and come up with something for him to do. I’ll have to talk to the announcers so they know what they’re looking at….” 

 

I sigh good naturedly; Viktor would do that for a man he has just met. But, well….that’s what I love about him. 

 

“Alright,” I agreed. Because VIktor’s enthusiasm really is catching. Like a cold. 

 

~*~

 

Akagawa Toru wears sweats to the rink and Viktor greets him with a wave and takes him over to get measured for skates. Thankfully Toru had taken a few lessons and had clandestinely skated in his off time from Sumo. Yuuri sighed, they had definitely dodged a bullet there. At least VIktor wouldn’t have to teach Toru from the very beginning. 

 

And while he wouldn’t be able to do jumps, he wasn’t bad. He could go at a somewhat decent pace. And he happily showed VIktor some moves. Which ended up with Viktor wiped out on his ass on the ice a few times much to Yuuri’s delight. 

 

“Go work on that toe loop, Yuuri!” Viktor yelled about the third time Toru took him down. 

 

Yuuri giggled as he skated to the other side. He wanted to give the other two enough room to work. Viktor grinned up at Toru. “Would you like to be in the Ice Castle Exhibition?” Viktor asked. 

 

Toru hugged Viktor zealously. His happiness brimming as tears flowed from his eyes and down his chubby cheeks. Viktor, being somewhat unused to people crying around him, awkwardly patted his back but his smile is as bright as a thousand suns. 

 

Yuuri thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

 

The rest of the day is dedicated to choreographing what he can for Toru. And running Yuuri through his program without relent. Payback for teasing of course. 

 

~*~

 

“And now, a special visit by none other than Japan’s top Sumo Wrestler, Akagawa Toru!” the announcer said. Toru took to the ice. The music is a mellow piano tune Viktor had dredged up from the bowels of the internet. 

 

Toru spins into the corkscrew. The audience claps. Gracefully he slid into the flying dutchman. “Amazing!” the announcer said. “His signature move, no one else can do it like Yokozuna Akagawa!” 

 

“And finally,” a female voice took over, “the baby bird.” 

 

Another round of clapping, most notably from Toru’s fans who’d put the capacity of the Ice Castle to overflowing, but no one was complaining on that front. 

 

Viktor clapped and cheered, Yuuri stood beside him. Bemused expression his face. “A Sumo ice skating, that’s surprising.” Yuuri teased. 

 

“Do you know what isn’t surprising?” Viktor asked. 

 

“What?” 

 

“That I can save fifteen percent of my car insurance by using geico, but I only ever ride the bicycle so I don’t know why I need insurance….” he said, scratching the back of his neck. Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

 

“No more American TV for you, mister.” he laughed. 

 

Viktor snorts; “Da, da….” then he’s off to meet Toru who comes off the ice with an armful of flowers. 

 

“Thank you so much, Viktor!” 

 

“It is my pleasure!” Viktor smiled, “and between us…” he says in a stage whisper that Yuuri can hear. “You’re my best student!” 

 

“HEY!” Yuuri yelled. 

  
Toru and Viktor ignored him as the next skater took to the ice. 


End file.
